


Wayne's Mistletoe Mission

by KatjaWilde



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, December - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Traditions, kiss, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: Roxanne and Megamind are clearly in love. They just don't know it yet. It's Christmas time. Wayne gets an idea.





	

It had been the beginning of November when Wayne first began seeing it. The way Roxanne looked at Megamind when she thought no one was looking, the way Megamind always seemed so much happier with her around him.  
How Megamind seemed to be nearer her, and how Roxanne actually leaned towards him as well.  
But the thing that gave them away the most was the spark in their eyes when their eyes locked.  
Wayne almost felt stupid for not seeing in sooner. He was a superhero. He was supposed to be able to see through lead but couldn’t see how the reporter and the villain obviously were in love with each other.  
Well, at least they didn’t seem to have noticed it either.  
Being Metro Man didn’t give Wayne a lot of free time, and what little he did have he spent on his music. For years Roxanne had told Wayne that Megamind was neither dangerous nor evil but not until the beginning of December had he truly believed her.  
The incident that changed his mind had happened the day before. Megamind had, as usually, kidnapped Roxanne and had her sitting in the chair with a chain saw close to her face.  
When Wayne came he saw that the reporter didn’t seem to be in distress. She never did now that he thought about it. But the look on her face changed when the fight between himself and Megamind caused an explosion big enough to cause Roxanne’s chair to roll towards the chain saw. But at the same moment the chain saw stopped. Megamind was at the control panel, hand pressed against a button and eyes slightly widened. A Brainbot hovered just above Roxanne’s head.  
Suddenly Wayne felt sure that if Megamind hadn’t stopped the chain saw the little robot would have saved Roxanne from it.  
But nobody mentioned it and the fight continued as before.

Wayne was flying over the city trying his best to come up with a plan. Thinking had never been his strong suit. Suddenly a cry for help caught his ears and he used his super speed to find the source of the distressed woman’s cry. But when he landed he saw no one in distress. The apartment was covered in mistletoe and before he had a chance to move a woman threw herself around his neck and kissed him.  
Wayne was shocked to say the least. But as he gently pulled the woman from him he had an idea. He grinned and plucked some mistletoe from the ceiling. He should have been mad at the woman for tricking him like that, but she just gave him the best idea ever.

The day after Megamind had once again kidnapped Roxanne Ritchi. But instead of barging through the ceiling like always Wayne strolled through the front door.  
Megamind seemed confused at Metro Man’s calm approach but soon he crackled evilly.  
“Ah, Metromahn,” he said, “Today is the day you will… What are you doing?”  
Wayne had stopped by Roxanne’s chair and was loosening her ropes.  
“I’m freeing Roxie.”  
“I can see that, but why? We haven’t even started fighting yet,” inquired the villain.  
“I’m not going to kiss you while you are standing under that.” Wayne pointed at the mistletoe now dangling over Megamind’s head. When Megamind moved, it moved with him.  
Wayne had used his super speed to place the mistletoe on a stick and stick the stick to Megamind’s collar. So now when the villain moved, the mistletoe moved with him.  
“I don’t understand the meaning of this Metromahn,” he said. “Why is there a tiny plant stuck to me?” He looked from Wayne to Roxanne quite helpless. He would have asked Minion, who knew more about humans than Megamind, but the fish was busy elsewhere.  
“Why, it’s a Christmas tradition,” Wayne said, picking up Roxanne, who was staring daggers him, and dropping her in front of Megamind.  
“To stick plants to your enemies?” Megamind said doubtfully.  
“No, kissing the person under the mistletoe.”  
Nobody said anything for several seconds. Nobody moved.  
Wayne threw his arms up in the air and gave an exasperated sigh.  
“Could you please just kiss him, so you can admit you’re in love and I can go home? I was in the middle of writing a really good song.”  
Both Megamind and Roxanne blushed furiously. Megamind opened his mouth to protest, but Roxanne put her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could utter a word. Megamind put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Soon the pair of them had forgotten everything about the world.  
Wayne smiled. And when the kiss grew more passionate, he flew out the door whistling a Christmas tune. Christmas was indeed a time for miracles and love.


End file.
